


Movie Night

by dreamersshouldknowbetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersshouldknowbetter/pseuds/dreamersshouldknowbetter





	Movie Night

“Jughead, Jughead stop it!” Betty tried to sound annoyed, but her small giggle and wide smile made her anything but convincing, “C’mon Juggie I’m trying to watch the movie.” 

“I’m watching it too!” Jughead protested while playfully placing kisses up and down her neck, “Or listening to it anyway,” he mumbled with a smirk.

“You’re the one who wanted to watch this in the first place!” Betty attempted to lean away, but Jughead chased after her.

“Yeah, and what a stupid idea that was.” His lips traveled to her collarbone, hitting a sweet spot that evoked a small moan. 

“You’re ridiculous!”

“Ridiculously attracted to you.”

She swatted at him, rolling her eyes. “You know for such an incredible writer you can be really, really cheesy.”

Jughead reached for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap, “Well, I usually write about murder, so you’ll have to excuse my novice approach to romance.” Jughead’s voice rumbled low in her ear, “I’m sure with a little more practice,” he placed a kiss on her temple, “I’ll become an expert in no time.”

In that moment, Betty could no longer resist him, her lips being magnetically pulled to his. She grabbed onto his face and gave into her hunger, their lips interlocking with growing intensity in each second.

After a few moments she pulled away, slightly dizzy. When she opened her eyes, Jughead was looking at her with a smirk.

“What?” She asked, a blush creeping up her neck.

“I just didn’t think I’d actually get you to look away from the movie.” The smug look on his face declared his perceived victory.

“Oh great, I can practically feel your ego expanding.” Despite her sarcastic tone and the way she pulled away in faux horror, Betty couldn’t suppress her grin. Declaring the moment to be over, she turned back to the screen in front of her. “We’re going to have to rewind, we’ve missed almost a full scene.” She grabbed the remote and began searching for the last part of the film she remembered.

“Hey,” Jughead spoke, capturing her attention one last time, “I love you, you know that?” He pulled her close and placed a single kiss on her cheek.

“I love you too,” Betty smiled, “Now can we please get back to the movie?”


End file.
